The Virtual Shadow Game
by Greel
Summary: Yugi, Joey and a new girl join a virtual tournament. But all is not what it seems...Note: This fanfic assumes that the show takes place in Japan and that there is at least a year between the end of the Battle City tournament and the fifth season.
1. The Invitation

yo, greel here. this is my first fan fic, so i'm going to upload one chapter, and if u think i should keep going, please say so.

"Your attention please." Mr. Kamigawa paused to let Joey scramble to his seat. "Thank you. For the final few weeks of this school year, we will be having a new student. Her mother is on sabbatical from California. I hope you will welcome her with open arms."

"Can't see why she's here if its just for a few weeks," whispered Joey.

"It's NOT for a few weeks, sabbatical lasts months. She'll probably be here all summer," whispered Tea.

"Oh." Joey turned his attention back to the front of the classroom, where the new girl was now standing.

"I believe there is a seat behind Mr. Wheeler. In the back, there."

As soon as the girl sat down, Joey turned around to face her.

"HI!" he shouted. One of the girl's eyebrows shot up.

"Hello," she replied. "Do you always shout when you greet people?"

"Almost always," said Tea sardonically.

"So, whats your name?" piped up Yugi.

"Latulla," she replied. "You must be the Tea they were telling me about." She nodded at Tea, who grinned.

"I'm Joey."

"And I'm Yugi." Latulla jumped.

"No way! THE Yugi Moto? The one who won the Duelist Kingdom AND Battle City tournaments?"

"That's me."

"Jeez, I never thought you'd be so wimpy looking. No offence or anything," she hastily amended.

"Don't worry, everyone says I'm wimpy."

After school, they met in Yugi's grandfather's shop, where Latulla met Tristan. And thus Latulla joined their quartet.

During the remainder of the school year, they discovered Latulla's dueling skill. Yugi had assumed that she could duel, because she knew about him and the tournaments he'd won. By the end of the school year, he knew that she wasn't just any duelist. She was good. She defeated Joey and nearly defeated him, but he pulled out his Dark Hole before she could deliver the final blow. Though she had never tried her skill against or even met Yami.

But it was because of this that he also included her when he told Joey about the invitation. It was the week after school ended. Tea and Tristan were out of town, so it was just Yugi, Joey, and Latulla.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Yug. You say you got an invite to some tournament."

"Yes."

"A duel monsters tournament."

"Yes."

"Who would throw a tournament right after the end of the Battle City tournament?" asked Latulla.

"No clue," replied Yugi.

"But registration is tomorrow?" cut in Joey.

"Yes."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER?" shouted Joey and Latulla at the same time.

"Because the invitation just came today."

Naturally, the three of them submitted decks. All three of them were admitted and told to return to the registration office the next day.

The next day found them waiting anxiously outside of said office. Actually, there was a whole crowd of duelists waiting outside the office.

Finally, after what seemed like years, the doors opened and the hoards of duelists swarmed in. Everyone was led to the upper floors of the office. Here, there were rows upon rows of mechanical pods.

"No way," said Yugi and Joey.

"What?"

"Virtual Reality," replied Yugi.

"We have NEVER had good experiences with virtual reality," added Joey. Latulla's eyebrows raised but before she could ask anything-

"Attention please." The babble stopped. "Attention. We will now explain the rules for the tournament. The entire tournament will take place in virtual reality. When you lose a duel, you will be ejected from the system. The Battle City rules for sacrificing creatures to summon stronger ones apply. Each player starts each duel with 8,000 life points. When you enter the system, you will find that you have a small computer chip. Do not lose this, you will need five to pass on to round two. You will receive one chip every time you win a duel. Now select a pod."

Latulla did so, climbing into the nearest pod.

"In the right-hand arm rest, there is a slot for your dueling deck. Once you have closed the slot, you will enter the tournament world."

Latulla placed her deck into the slot and closed it. Suddenly, the pod evaporated. Her stomach followed closely as she felt herself falling... falling... falling...


	2. The Heaven vs The Sea

greel again, since this is the first chapter with a duel, you might want to know this. the numbers in () are creatures attack and defense points if they look like this (800/1500). if they look like this (L: 8000), they are the player's life points, where the letter is the first initial of the player in question.

Joey helped Yugi to his feet.

"Why is it that these things always start with a bottomless pit?"

"I don't know, but I sort of like it," replied Yugi. Then they noticed Latulla.

To say that she looked scared would have been an understatement. She was windswept, her eyes were wide, and she was clutching the ground in much the same way a shadow would a person.

"Never again," she gasped through clenched teeth.

Suddenly, the three of them heard a low hum coming from Yugi's necklace. Latulla had never found it very interesting, but now, not only was it humming, the eye on it was glowing.

All of a sudden, Yugi looked much older.

Maybe that thing can speed up time, thought Latulla, and I'm looking at what Yugi will look like as an adult. Then again, she couldn't grasp the idea of Yugi being able to grow up.

"Someone want to explain what just happened?"

"Sure," said Yugi in a deep voice that wasn't his. "This body contains 2 minds and the Millennium Puzzle, this," he pointed to his necklace, "allows us to switch control of the body to the other mind."

"So you'll be dueling in this tournament like you always do?" said Joey.

"Yes, but that's not the only reason I appeared."

"Why then?" asked Latulla.

"Because something feels odd. I don't think this tournament is what it seems to be."

"Oh great. Can't we ever have a normal tournament without all this shadow crap?" shouted Joey.

"Apparently not," replied Yugi.

"Are you sure it has anything to do with this 'shadow crap'?" asked Latulla.

"Not entirely, but as a precaution, I want you two to have these." He held a card out to each of them. Joey took his, looked at it, and gagged. For a while, all he could do was cough.

Finally, he was able to croak, "Are you sure about this, Yug?" Latulla eagerly seized hers. She found herself staring down at the picture of a massive red dragon with 2 mouths. It had 9 stars and its attack and defense points were marked X000. It was eerily beautiful thing, but she could _feel_ sinister power rolling off of it like bad breath.

"What is it?"

"The Egyptian God, Slifer the Sky Dragon. And yes, Joey, I am perfectly sure. Now, the X's represent the number of cards in your hand. You need to sacrifice three monsters to summon it. Also, Slifer will blast away 2000 attack and defense points away from any monster your opponent summons. If either the attack or the defense of the monster reaches 0, it will be destroyed."

"What did you give Joey?"

"Another Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor." Latulla stared in awe at the dragon in her hand. "Well, let's get started. Should we stick together or split up?"

"Let's split up. We can meet back here when we each have five chips," said Latulla. So, they wished each other good luck and headed in different directions. Latulla took off running, but she hadn't gone very far before she crashed into someone.

This someone was dressed in various shades of blue. He was barefoot, tan, and had hair like night flowing from his head.

"Watch it!" he shouted.

"Sorry," mumbled Latulla. "I was a little excited about getting started."

"Well, no need to rush. Though I am also anxious to start." They looked at each other and both had the same idea at the same time.

"LET'S DUEL!"

"By the way, who are you?"

"Latulla Turmeg."

"I'm Mako Tsunami." (L: 8000) (M: 8000) Each activated their duel disks and drew five cards.

"I'll go first," said Mako. He drew. "I play Aqua Madoor (1200/2000) in defense mode."

"My turn. I draw." Latulla pondered her hand for a few seconds. "I place one card face-down, then I play Spirit of the Harp (800/2000) in defense mode. And I end my turn."

"Well, we've been actively at each other's throats," said Mako in a mild tone.

"Especially for people who were anxious to begin," agreed Latulla. "But it _is_ just the beginning of the duel." Mako nodded and drew.

"But, just to make things seem more exciting, I'll play my next monster in attack mode. RED SEA SNAKE! (1800/800) Then I'll activate my field magic card Umi, which boosts all fish, aqua, and sea snake monsters on the field." (2000/1000)

"Your magic card triggered my trap. So now I activate Solemn Wishes. With Solemn Wishes on the field, I gain 500 life points whenever I draw cards."

"It's your turn."

"I guessed." She drew. (L: 8500) "I play a second card face down, and then I summon the Forgiving Maiden (850/2000) in defense mode. Your turn." Mako drew. Suddenly, his eyes widened and a grin spread across his face.

"Now's when the fun begins," he said. "I sacrifice both my monsters to summon Suigen!" (2500/2000) "And, since Suigen is an aqua-type monster, Umi boosts its power." (2700/2200) "Scared yet?"

"Not really," said Latulla, examining her fingernails. "I've never found fish to be all that scary."

"IT'S NOT A FISH, IT'S AN AQUA!" shouted Mako.

"Same thing," replied Latulla in a bored tone.

"Grrrrr SUIGEN! ATTACK HER SPIRIT OF THE HARP!" A massive orb of water appeared in front of Suigen, then shot at the Spirit of the Harp.

"Activate trap! Mirror Force! It sends your attack back at your monster." The orb, true to her words, halted in its advance and hurtled back at Suigen. Suddenly, a wall of water shot up between the orb and Suigen.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Latulla.

"Sorry, but I activated Suigen's special ability. Once per game, Suigen can defend itself against an attack."

"But Suigen can't attack again this turn," Latulla reminded him.

"So what? You wasted your mirror force."

"Not quite."

"Fine. It's your turn." Latulla drew. (L: 9000) She jumped. It was Slifer the Sky Dragon.

_Cool it, Latulla,_ she told herself. _You don't have enough monsters to summon it, and even if you did, you would only have three cards in your hand once it was on the field. Stick to the original plan._

"Now _I'll_ sacrifice both of _my_ monsters to summon Cosmo Queen." (2900/2200) "And now Suigen is going down. Cosmo Queen! ATTACK!" To Latulla's horror, Cosmo Queen's attack bounced off Suigen.

"Don't tell me it has_ another_ special ability," she wailed.

"Suigen has another special ability that allows it to lower an attacking monster's attack points to zero." (0/2200) "And you know what that means."

"I lose life points." (L: 6300)

"And now Cosmo Queen is going down." And with that, Cosmo Queen shattered into trillions of tiny shards.


	3. The Heaven vs The Sea part 2

Disclaimer: I never have, do, or will own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all rights associated with it belong to Konami and Nintendo. I think.

Mako smirked.

"So, tell me. How does it feel to be leaving the tournament after your first duel?" He drew. "My turn will be short. SUIGEN! ATTACK!" With no monsters on the field, Latulla's life points were struck by the blast.

Pain lanced through her as the attack struck. (L:3600) (M:8000)

"My turn," she said more confidently than she felt. She drew. (L:4100)

_Sure would be nice to be able to summon this Egyptian God card in my hand,_ she thought. _That would wipe the smirk off his face real quick. But I'll never be able to summon enough monsters to sacrifice for it, not in this duel. I'll just have to stick to my other trump._

"I summon one monster in defense mode. Then I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"So wise of you, to stay on the defensive side," said Mako. He drew. "But you'll have to do better than that if you want to win. Of course, you hopes of winning fled when I destroyed your precious queen."

"Are you going to go or is it my turn?" asked Latulla mildly.

"I will go." He paused to consider his hand. "My turn will again be brief. Suigen! Attack her facedown monster!" Her card flipped over and for a few seconds, all who were watching could see the hologram of a squirrel sitting on the card. Then it was destroyed.

"What _was_ that?"

"_That_ was Nimble Momonga. And you just activated both of its effects," she said, grinning. "First, whenever it is sent to the graveyard, I gain 1000 life points." (L:5100) "Second, when it's destroyed by a monster, I get to summon two more Nimble Momongas to replace it. I have to summon them facedown, but it doesn't matter." Mako's smirk disappeared.

"I believe it's my turn." (L:5600) "Now I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon SANGA OF THUNDER!" (L:7600) (2600/2100) Mako breathed a sigh of relief. "What are you so happy about?"

"Once again you've made a mistake for which you will pay dearly. Sanga can't destroy Suigen," he replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"Suigen has 2700 attack points thanks to my Umi magic card. Sanga only has 2600 attack points."

"Well," mused Latulla. "Maybe we should test this theory about my monster's weakness. SANGA! ATTACK SUIGEN NOW!" To the surprise of all save Latulla, Sanga destroyed Suigen. (M:7900)

"WHAT?"

"You forgot that Umi doesn't just raise the attack strength of water monsters, it also boosts thunder monsters like Sanga."

"Huh?"

"Water conducts electricity, you know. Sanga has 2800 attack points thanks to Umi." (2800/2300)

"Grrr- MY MOVE!" he screamed. "I summon Revival Jam in defense mode." (1500/500) "And it's a water monster, so it gets a boost from Umi." (1700/700) "I then place two cards facedown and end my turn." Latulla drew. (L:8100)

"Big deal. That glob is more of an eyesore than a good defense."

"Then why don't you attack it?"

"Because if I summon another monster first, I get to attack your life points with Sanga. So, I summon Rogue Doll in attack mode." (1600/1000) "Since it's neither a water monster or a thunder monster, it gets no boost from Umi, but it doesn't matter. ROGUE DOLL! ATTACK!" Revival Jam splattered. Then it reformed. "Huh?"

"Since Revival Jam is a shapeless glob of plasma, it can't be destroyed by a monster."

"Great. I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"I summon another Aqua Madoor in defense mode." (800/2000) "It's your turn." (L:8600)

"I may not be able to destroy your oversized glob of snot, but your Aqua Madoor is another story."

"What if Revival Jam blocks it?"

"I'd like to see it try. Sanga! Attack his Aqua Madoor!" But before the attack could strike, Revival Jam caught it and splattered. And, as before, it reformed. "That's against the rules!"

"Not any more. I activated Jam Defender, which means that Revival Jam will intercept any attack you make." He smirked. "My turn. I draw. And I sacrifice Aqua Madoor to summon Amphibious Beast." (2400/1500) "It's a water monster, so of course…" (2600/1700)

"Umi boosts it," groaned Latulla.

"Very perceptive. Now, my beast. ATTACK HER ROGUE DOLL!"

"Activate trap! WABOKU!"

"Wabo- what?"

"Waboku. No creature can deal damage this turn. Which just ended." She drew. (L:9100) "I sacrifice Rogue Doll to summon Marie the Fallen One in attack mode." (1700/1400)

_I could attack,_ she thought. _But then his Revival Jam would just take the blow and nothing would happen._ _Wait. What if I were able to get to his life points even if his Jam is in defense mode? Yes. That would work._

"I activate the magic card Farie Meteor Crush. What does it do, you ask? Well, normally your defensive monsters just absorb my attacks. But now Sanga can deal damage as if they were in attack mode."

"You mean-"

"Yes. Time to say bye-bye to some life points." Sanga raised its massive arms and sent a lightning bolt at Revival Jam. (M:7900)

"Wait. Why didn't you lose life points?"

"Because I can't lose life points when Tornado Wall is activated," replied Mako calmly. "Sorry to dash your hopes, but that's how things are." He drew. "I'll attack Marie the Fallen One with Amphibious Beast!" Marie was gone after one slash of the beast's claws. (L:8100)

"Thank you," said Latulla.

"What? You just lost 1000 life points!"

"But I'll gain them back much more quickly thanks to you. As long as Marie the Fallen One is in my graveyard, I gain 200 life points at the beginning of each turn. That plus the 500 life points I get from Solemn Wishes whenever I draw cards means I gain at least 700 life points every turn. Allow me to demonstrate." (L:8800) "Now I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards to refresh my hand and life points." (L:9300) "It looks like a stalemate to me. You can't lose life points. I can't stop gaining life points that I can't lose as long as I have the strongest monster on the field."

"Then we'll have to end this. And it starts with a magic card," replied Mako. "Recognize it?"

"A giant turtle shell? No, can't say that I do."

"It's called Turtle Oath. By discarding Hyosube and Red Archery Girl, I can summon a ritual monster."

"Don't forget that you have to have it in your hand."

"Right here. Crab Turtle!" (2550/2500)

"How ugly," said Latulla.

"Looks aren't everything you know. And it's a water monster." (2750/2700) "Of course, right now, you don't have anything on the field except that electric monstrosity of yours. But once I draw a certain magic card from my deck, _I'll_ have the strongest monster on the field."

"Uh oh."

"It's only a matter of time, now. Until then, I summon Penguin Knight in defense mode." (900/800)

"Let me guess. It's a water monster." (1100/1000) "My turn." (L:10000) "I activate my facedown Jar of Greed, which lets me draw a card." (L:10500) "And I think I'll activate my own magic card to end the stalemate. Chorus of Sanctuary! It's a field magic card, which means you can kiss Umi good-bye."

"And how does this end the stalemate?" asked Mako.

"Because your Tornado Wall can only stay in effect if Umi is on the field. Since it isn't, I can get to your life points. Sanga! Attack Revival Jam!" (M:6300)

"I still have lots of time to draw my card. Until then, I sacrifice Penguin Knight to summon my Deep Sea Warrior." (1600/1800) "Then I end my turn." (L:11200) She drew. And grinned.

"Guess what, Mako? Your luck just ran out. I now have all the cards I need to defeat you."

"Oh?"

"I'll start by activating Change of Heart. This lets me control one monster on your side of the field. And the monster I choose is Revival Jam."

"NO!"

"Yes. And doesn't end there. I can now sacrifice it to summon Doma the Angel of Silence." (1600/1400) "Now breath easy yet. I now activate a rare magic card known as Raigeki. It destroys all monsters on your side of the field." Mako's mouth dropped open.

"Now my monsters can attack your life points directly, which they will do now." (M:2100) "It's your turn, but there's not a lot you can do. Even your defensive monsters can't help you now."

Mako stared at his deck in dismay. Slowly he drew. Even more slowly he laid his monster facedown.

"It's your turn," he said sullenly. (L:11900)

"Thank you. Sanga, attack his facedown monster!" It was a Penguin Soldier. (750/500) (M:0)

And with that Mako shattered into trillions of tiny shards.


	4. Duel of the Dead

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and also, please remember that yugi in this is actually yami.

Meanwhile as Latulla collected her chip, giving her a total of two, Yugi was staring around in dismay. He had meant to simply wander and try to discover what it was about this place was making his skin crawl. Then one thing led to another and he found himself in a virtual graveyard.

Things could have ended there, but then, his duel disk, which had been loosely held in his hand, had been swiped by a very fast-moving dark figure.

"STOP!" he shouted. The figure cackled evilly and dashed away through the graves. Yugi groaned and began to chase him.

When Yugi was certain he would never find his way back out of the graveyard, the figure stopped finally and tossed the duel disk at Yugi's feet.

"That's a challenge," said the figure in a voice that Yugi recognized instantly.

"BONES!" Bones laughed.

"Yes, and this time, my zombies are not only unbeatable, but never ending!"

"What?"

"You'll see what I mean soon enough. In the meantime, let's duel. After all, when I beat you, _I'll_ be crowned king of games."

"It's the same every time. Not only won't you defeat me, you wouldn't be crowned king of games if you did. You seem to be forgetting about the rest of the tournament."

"It'll be a start." They each activated their duel disks and drew five cards. (Y: 8000) (B: 8000)

"I'll start," said Yugi. "Celtic Guardian! IN ATTACK MODE!" (1400/1200) "I shall also place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Tch, such a pathetic monster."

"Then why don't you destroy it? Or are you scared of my facedown card?" taunted Yugi.

"Grr, I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING! I DRAW!" He looked at his card and grinned. "I activate a magic card. Call of the Mummy!"

"Call of the Mummy? What does it do?"

"Whenever I don't have any monsters in play, I can summon any zombie from my hand, even if it's during your turn."

"NO WAY!"

"Yes. And right now I summon Snake Hair in attack mode!" (1500/1200) "ATTACK HIS CELTIC GUARDIAN!" Snake Hair charged, fangs bared.

"Not so fast," said Yugi. "Reveal facedown card! Magical Hats!" Five hats descended on Yugi's playing field. They then proceeded to switch placed randomly and quickly. Soon, not even Yugi knew where the Celtic Guardian was.

"So, Bones, which hat will you attack?" Yugi said, a grin playing across his face.

"What happens if I guess wrong?"

"Right now? I lose a hat. Things can change at any time, though." Bones swallowed.

"Snake Hair! Attack the hat in the center!" Snakes burst from his monster's head and ripped the hat to shreds.

"You guessed wrong."

"In that case, it's you turn."

"Very well." Yugi grinned. "Now I shall place a facedown card in each of the empty hats." Three facedown cards dashed under three of the hats, which rearranged themselves again. "Now if you guess wrong, one of my facedown cards will activate, and I doubt that you will like the effect." Bones was shaking visibly. "What's the matter? I thought you said you weren't afraid of anything."

"I'm not."

"Then take your turn."

"I will. I summon Dragon Zombie in attack mode to increase my chances of attacking your Guardian." (1600/0) "I will also place one card facedown on the field. Snake Hair! Attack the second hat from the right!" The hat contained a glowing, floating, blue disk.

"You've activated Spellbinding Circle! Snake Hair can no longer attack thanks to my trap."

"I still have Dragon Zombie! Attack the hat on the far left!" This hat contained a brain with arms. These arms extended and seized the Dragon Zombie, then dragged it to Yugi's side of the field.

"And thanks to Brain Control, you don't have Dragon Zombie." Bones stared at the ground muttering. "My turn. I shall now lift the effects of Magical Hats." The remaining two hats disappeared, leaving the Celtic Guardian and the remaining facedown card. "I now sacrifice Celtic Guardian and Dragon Zombie in order to summon the mighty Buster Blader! In attack mode!" (2600/2100) "Now, Buster Blader! Attack Snake Hair!" Snake Hair crumbled under the crushing blow of Buster Blader's sword. (B:6900)

"Attacking Snake Hair activated both Call of the Mummy and my trap. My trap first: Deal of the Phantom." Yugi's blank look made Bones explain. "When it's activated, you lose 500 life points for every monster in both our graveyards." (Y:6500) "Next, you wiped out the last monster on my side of the field, so now-"

"I activate Lightforce Sword! This mighty sword can cut one card out of your hand for three turns. If it hits the monster you're about to summon, you can't summon it."

"Uh oh."

"Indeed. GO! LIGHTFORCE SWORD!" When it struck, however, Bones' grin only widened.

"You missed. So now I summon Spirit Reaper in defense mode!" (200/300) "Not only that, but the card you hit was Fear from the Darkness!"

"What is that?"

"If it's taken out of my hand by my opponent's magic or trap card, I get to automatically summon it! And I choose to summon it in defense mode!" (1700/1500)

"No!"

"Yes. I believe it's my turn." He drew. "I now sacrifice Fear from the Dark to summon Patrician of Darkness in attack mode!" (2000/1400)

_Why did he summon that in attack mode? _Thought Yugi. _Buster Blader can dice that thing easily, since it only has 2000 attack points. Wait. Maybe he _wants_ me to attack it. He'll probably play a facedown card before he ends his turn._

"I end my turn."

_Or not._

"I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode!" (800/2000) "Now, Buster Blader! Attack his Patrician of Darkness!" Bones grinned evilly.

"You've activated my monster's special ability!"

"And what is that?"

"It can redirect any attack you make! So, I redirect Buster Blader's attack to Spirit Reaper!"

"It doesn't matter which monster Buster Blader attacks! It can easily destroy either one of your monsters!"

"Guess again! Spirit Reaper can't be destroyed by monsters!"

"WHAT?"

"Watch!" To Yugi's horror, the tiny zombie parried the blow with no apparent effort.

"NO!"

"My turn. I summon Nightmare Horse in attack mode!" (500/400) "Nightmare Horse can attack your life points even if you have a monster on the field. So, NIGHTMARE HORSE! ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!" (Y:6000) "It may take a while, but with these three cards on the field, I can drain your life points away while you sit and watch, HELPLESS!" He cackled. "You may as well admit that I've won."

"Every combination has a weakness. It may take a while, but I'll find yours!" said Yugi.

"Search all you want. It will hurt that much more when I defeat you!"

greel: thank you to everyone who sent me a review. To answer a question, latulla's deck is mostly light monsters, except for a few obvious exceptions (i.e. Cosmo Queen).


	5. Duel of the Dead part 2

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Bones grinned.

"Don't give yourself a headache. Remember, thanks to my Call of the Mummy magic card, I'll be able to summon something even more powerful even if you do somehow get through my Spirit Reaper. And when you try to attack any other monster, my Patrician of Darkness will redirect it to my reaper, which can't be destroyed."

"Enough," said Yugi. "I draw." He glanced at the cards in his hand. "I shall end my turn without playing anything." Bones laughed.

"How pathetic." He drew. "I'll now activate the magic card Polymerization. This lets me merge my Spirit Reaper and Nightmare Horse to summon Reaper on the Nightmare!" (900/800) "It has the combined powers of my reaper _and_ my nightmare, so it can attack your life points directly without fear of being destroyed." Yugi's face suddenly split into a grin.

"Unfortunately, your Reaper must be in attack mode to attack my life points. And if it's in attack mode when I attack it-"

"-I lose life points. I _know._ That's why I now summon another Spirit Reaper in defense mode." (200/300) Yugi gasped.

"Another one?"

"Yes, and now my other reaper can stay in attack mode. NOW, REAPER ON THE NIGHTMARE! ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!" The tiny grim reaper kicked its shapeless blue horse. The horse gave a blood-curling neigh that sounded more like a screech than a neigh and charged. When it reached Yugi's attack mode Buster Blader, leapt into the air and landed directly in front of Yugi. The reaper then raked its scythe through Yugi's chest. Yugi cried out in pain. (Y: 5100) "It's your turn," Bones sneered. Yugi drew his card.

"I place one card face-down. Then I end my turn."

"No better than last turn," said Bones as he drew a card. "Reaper, ATTACK!"

"ACTIVATE TRAP!" cried Yugi. "MAGIC CYLINDERS! This allows me to send your attack right back at you." (B: 6000)

"I still have more life points than you, so I don't feel worried about ending my turn."

"Very well. I draw." He paused and considered his hand. "I summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode!" (1500/1200) "I then switch Buster Blader into defense mode. This ends my turn."

"I was wondering when you'd do that. Reaper! Attack!" (Y: 4200) "Now, Patrician of Darkness! Attack his Beast!"

"NOT SO FAST! I ACTIVATE MY TRAP!"

"WHAT?" Bones gaped stupidly at the facedown card Yugi activated. "When did you play that?"

"The same turn you summoned your first Spirit Reaper. I now activate Mystical Ref Panel! This, like Magic Cylinders, sends your attack back at you!" (B: 4000) "Now who has more life points?"

"You only have 200 more life points than I do. They'll be gone next turn."

_I hate to admit it, but he's right. That was my last trap on the field. If I don't draw something soon, he'll just keep whittling away my life points with his Reaper on the Nightmare. Oh well. Here goes nothing._

He drew.

"I play one card facedown. Then I end my turn."

"In that case, I'll attack with my Reaper."

"Activate trap! Mirror Force! It destroys all your monsters!"

"Wrong. You seem to be forgetting that my 2 reapers can't be destroyed."

"You're the one who's wrong. Your reapers can't be destroyed by monsters, but magic and trap cards are a different story." Sure enough, all of Bones' monsters shattered into trillions of tiny shards.

"It doesn't matter," said Bones. "Thanks to Call of the Mummy, I can now summon a much stronger zombie. Or had you forgotten?" Yugi glared silently. Bones lifted a card out of his hand. "This one will do. I summon Soulless One in attack mode!" (1000/0) "What's so special about it, you ask? I'll tell you. It gets 500 extra attack points for every zombie on the field and in the graveyard."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Lets see, there's Soulless One, my reapers…" he counted on his fingers. "I count 7 zombies in all." (4500/0) "Lucky for you, all your monsters are in defense mode, otherwise, you'd have the power of a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon preying on your life points. Also, when Soulless One is played, you get to take one magic card from your graveyard and put it into your hand. Now, Soulless One! Attack his Buster Blader!" Buster Blader was gone sooner than Yugi could say "activate trap". Not that he had any traps left.

_Great, I'm in trouble again._ He drew. _That was quick._

"I activate Dark Hole!"

"NO!"

"Yes! This destroys all monsters on the field, including your undead monstrosity! This leaves your life points wide open!"

"You seem to have forgotten about my Call of the Mummy magic card, so let me remind you by summoning Decayed Commander in defense mode!" (1000/1500) "This in turn lets me summon Zombie Tiger in defense mode." (1400/1600)

"You're not the only duelist who has a magic card that summons monsters! I play Dark Magic Curtain! By sacrificing half of my life points, I can summon Dark Magician in attack mode!" (Y: 2100) (2500/2100) "NOW, DARK MAGICIAN! ATTACK HIS ZOMBIE TIGER WITH DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

"My turn," said Bones. "I summon Soul Absorbing Bone Tower in defense mode!" (400/1500)

"My move. Dark Magician! Attack his Bone Tower!"

"Not so fast, Yugi. Bone Tower can't be attacked when there's another zombie on my side of the field."

"Fine. Dark Magician! Attack his Decayed Commander!"

"My turn. I place one card face down and I summon one monster in defense mode."

_Why did he summon that monster facedown? It's probably another zombie, so I'd better attack that first._

"Dark Magician! Attack his facedown monster!" The card flipped up to reveal a massive floating fortress. "Castle of Dark Illusions? That's not a zombie!" (930/1930)

"It has to be a zombie?" asked Bones. Yugi cursed himself for not just attacking the tower.

"I end my turn."

"I'll start mine by summoning Decayed Commander in defense mode." (1000/1500) "I'm sure you remember what happens now."

"Yes, you can summon a zombie tiger."

"In defense mode." (1400/1600) "I'll also place one card facedown and end my turn."

"In that case, I'll activate my Polymerization. Like yours, it lets me combine two of my monsters, however, I'm going to combine the Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight in my hand to form Gaia the Dragon Champion!" (2600/1200)

_I could attack, but if I get rid of all of his monsters, he'll probably just summon another monster that I'll never be able to defeat._

"I place one card facedown and then I end my turn." Bones drew a card.

"I summon one monster and I place one card facedown. This ends my turn."

"I shall place one card facedown. Now, Dark Magician! Attack his facedown monster!" The card flipped up to reveal a mummy of some sort. When it disappeared, virtual smog filled the arena and sent Yugi into a fit of coughing.

"In case you're wondering, that was Poison Mummy, and by attacking it, you activated its special ability."

"What- cough cough- is that?"

"You lose 800 life points." (Y: 1300)

"I'm not done yet. Gaia! Attack his Zombie Tiger!" Zombie Tiger disappeared almost immediately.

"Activate trap! Call of the Haunted!"

"And what does that do?"

"It lets me bring back the monster you just destroyed."

"NOT SO FAST! ACTIVATE TRAP! DUST TORNADO!"

"What does that do?" asked Bones in a worried tone.

"It lets me destroy one magic or trap card on the field and then draw a card."

"No!" A massive tornado whipped up and when it was gone, Bones' Call of the Haunted trap was gone.

"This ends my turn."

"Fine! I summon Nightmare horse in defense mode and end my turn."

"I activate the magic card Card Destruction! We must now discard our hands and then draw the same number of cards!" Bones grinned.

"Tell me, do you remember my Fear from the Dark?"

"That's the zombie you summoned when I sent it from your hand."

"That's right, and there's a much stronger version of that card that I have."

"Oh no!"

"YES! I SUMMON DESPAIR FROM THE DARK!" (2800/3000)

_Well, I don't any other choice now. I have to summon this._

"I activate Brain Control! It lets me take control of one of your monsters, just like last time! And now, I sacrifice Dark Magician, Gaia the Dragon Champion and Despair From the Dark in order to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Lightning rained down around them as the great golden dragon came into being. Bones gaped in wonder. (7900/6300) "But that's not all! I can now pay 1000 life points to send Ra into Egyptian God Phoenix Form! This lets it blast straight through your monsters and attack your life points directly!" (Y: 300) "NOW, WINGED DRAGON OF RA! END THIS DUEL!" A massive fireball erupted from the dragon's mouth and incinerated Bones and his remaining monsters. (B: 0) Yugi heaved a sigh of relief.


	6. Monkey in the Dark

I believe I've made it fairly clear that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Now, then:

Joey scratched his head. He had the same plan as in Battle City: uphold his reputation by only facing tough duelists. But he couldn't find any.

"Geez, where are you guys!" he shouted.

"Joey?" asked a familiar voice behind him. He whirled.

"Bakura?"

"Hello. How's your chip count?"

"Ehhh, not bad," Joey replied, grinning broadly. _He'd laugh me out of this virtual dump if I told him I only had one._

"Really? It looks like you only have one."

"HUH? How'd you know?" Bakura pointed to the thing around Joey's neck, to which Joey had decided to attach all his chips so he didn't loose them. He sighed.

"Would you care to duel? Maybe you'll win." Joey stared at Bakura. Then he remembered that Bakura had been in the Battle City finals, so he whipped out his deck.

"LET'S DUEL!" (J:8000) (B:8000) They each activated their duel disks and drew five cards.

"Why don't I start?" said Bakura, as he drew. "I summon Earthbound Spirit in attack mode." (500/2000) "Next, I'll activate a magic card known as Guardian Treasure. This allows me to discard my hand and draw two cards." Joey gave him a blank look. "I also draw an extra card at the beginning of every turn." Joey gave a low whistle.

"That's _nice_. My move! I summon Zombyra the Dark in attack mode!" (2100/500) "Zombyra can't attack your life points directly and he loses 200 hundred attack points for each monster he destroys, but it'll do. Attack his Earthbound Spirit!" (B:6400) (Z:1900/500) Bakura cried out in pain. "It's your turn." Bakura drew.

"I activate another magic card. The Dark Door!"

"Hey, you played that card against Yugi when you dueled him in the finals!"

"Actually, that was the spirit of the Millennium Ring, but yes this is that card."

"What does it do again?" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I makes it so neither of us can attack more than once per turn. I'll also summon my Headless Knight in attack mode." Clanking was heard from nowhere, then a headless suit of armor walked out of some mist. (1450/1700)

"NYEEHH!" Joey jumped. _Wait. This is the same strategy he used against Yugi. He probably wants my to destroy all his monsters so he call summon that Dark Necro-whatsis. I'd better be ready for it._ "My move! I summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode!" (2300/0) "Attack his Headless Knight!" (B:5550) (Z:1700/500) "Now I have to switch my Goblin Attack Force into defense mode. I also play one card facedown. That ends my turn!"

"Fine. I draw my two cards and summon one monster in defense mode and I place two cards facedown. And I end my turn."

"I won't play anything this turn. I'll just attack your facedown monster with Zombyra!" The monster was revealed to be an odd, one-eyed, blue creature. "What _was_ that?"

"Hiro's Shadow Scout. Its effect causes you to draw three cards and reveal them, then discard any magic cards." He drew. Legendary Sword. "Magic Card. Discard it." Salamandra. "Again, discard it." Garoozis. "Monster, keep it. My move. Now I can summon Dark Necrofear in attack mode! You'll remember he also played this card against Yugi." (2200/2800) Joey nodded, fear etched in every line of his face. "Now, Dark Necrofear! Attack his Zombyra the Dark!" Zombyra crumbled under a wave of black. (J:7500)

"My move! I activate Scapegoat!" Four small multi-colored goats sprang onto the field. (0/0) (0/0) (0/0) (0/0) "I also play one card facedown and end my turn."

"Dark Necrofear! Attack his Scapegoat!" A wave of black surged towards the red goat, which squealed in fear.

"Activate trap! Chasm of Spikes! This destroys your monster and takes its attack strength out of your life points!" A massive hole opened beneath Dark Necrofear and it plummeted. (B:3350) Bakura laughed.

"Don't you remember what happens when Dark Necrofear goes to the graveyard? I get to activate Dark Sanctuary!" He grinned. Nothing happened. "WHAT?" Cackling was heard.

"Sorry, but I activated Graverobber," smirked Joey. "This let's me bring Dark Necrofear back on my side of the field, as long as I sacrifice a scapegoat to make room, which I will. So now what?"

"Now, I activate the magic card, Exile of the Wicked!"

"What does it do?" Joey asked worriedly. "I'm not wicked, am I?" Bakura laughed.

"No, but Dark Necrofear is, and it's being exiled to a place known as the graveyard."

"NO!"

"What? No one mourns the wicked." Bakura grinned as Dark Sanctuary filled the field.


	7. Monkey in the Dark part II

Yu-Gi-Oh. Not mine.

The air around Joey and Bakura was suddenly filled with eyes and mouths as Dark Sanctuary took effect. _Ok, Joey, _he thought, _don't panic. What does this Dark Sanctuary thing do? Try to remember._ He tried and failed, and as he stared at the horrors around him, he was overcome by despair.

Latulla, having won her first duel in the tournament with almost no effort, decided to take a stroll, and a break before her next duel. This stroll took her to a crowd whose attention was focused on a large, dark dome of swirling mists. She headed in that direction.

"Hmm," a delighted voice said behind her. She turned and saw a blond woman staring at her. "Nice to see some other girls dueling." Then she noticed Latulla was staring at her. She grinned. "Sorry. I'm like that. We should team up, you know. Show these _guys_ what girl-power is." Latulla grinned.

"I like that. Who are you, anyway?"

"The name's Mai Valentine. How 'bout you?"

"Latulla." She turned to face the weird dome. "So what's up over there?"

"It's a duel. Actually, one of my friends is dueling, that's why I'm here. I think I'll surprise him."

"What's his name?"

"Joey Wheeler."

"_Joey?_"

"You've heard of him?"

"Actually I was transferred to his class for the rest of the last school year."

"Nice. Now I don't have to introduce you two." She gazed at the dome. "Want to move closer? I can't see a thing." Latulla nodded her agreement. They pushed through the eager crowd and finally stumbled through the dome.

Latulla found herself inside the image of a field magic card. It was night, and behind Joey's opponent there was a huge castle. In the sky around them, there were mouths and eyes scattered around.

"Weird," she said. Joey turned.

"Latulla?" She grinned. Then Joey saw who was standing behind her. "MAI?" Mai chuckled.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"Not really," he replied. He glanced at the hologram. "It's intimidating. "'Cause, after all, Yugi couldn't beat this thing without his Egyptian God Card."

"So what?" asked Latulla. "You have one too." Mai gave him a surprised look, which he returned with a pained one.

"Yugi gave us each god cards for the tournament." Then, Joey's opponent cleared his throat.

"It's your turn Joey."

"Oh, sorry, Bakura," Joey replied, hastily drawing a card. He thought for a second. "I sacrifice Goblin Attack Force to summon Jinzo!" (2400/1500) "Jinzo's special effect destroys all traps on the field." Bakura's eyes pooped out of his head. "What's your problem?"

"You just destroyed my main strategy!" Joey looked confused for a second, then his face brightened.

"Oh yeah! That Destiny Board thing is a trap!" Mai put her head in her hands.

"Dumb luck," she said. "Emphasis on dumb." Latulla laughed.

"MY TURN!" screamed Bakura. "I activate the magic card Poker Table." Joey's blank look encouraged explanation. "It destroys all tokens on the field, including your scapegoats." The three sheep that had been on Joey's side of the field disappeared. "Now, as part of my Dark Sanctuary's special effect, I have to sacrifice a creature each turn. So, I'll summon and sacrifice Sangan!" (1000/700) "And, when Sangan is sent to the graveyard, I get to move a monster from my deck to my hand. That ends my turn."

"Ok, I'm starting to remember a few of this Dark thing's powers, like that ghost."

"Yes, it possesses one of your monsters and, when that monster attacks, stops it from attacking and takes half of its attack out of your life points."

"And then they go into your life points."

"Good memory, Joey."

"Thanks. I summon Kanan, the Swords Mistress in defense mode." (1400/1400) "That ends my turn." Bakura nodded and drew.

"I activate another magic card: Celebration of Fiend. Here's how it works: first I have to give up 500 life points." (B: 2850) (J: 7500) "Now I will draw cards until I draw a magic or trap card, a monster that isn't a fiend, or a fiend with five or more stars. I get to summon as many of the cards as is allowed. Now, first card." He drew. "Portrait's Secret!" (1200/900) "Next card: Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams!" (1300/1800) "Souls of the Forgotten!" (950/700) "Claw Reacher!" (1000/700) His face fell at the next card. "I summon and sacrifice Jowgen the Spiritualist!" (500/1300)

"My turn," said Joey. "I summon Battle Warrior and end my turn." (700/1000)

"I'll sacrifice my Claw Reacher and end my turn." He grinned. "You're dueling well, Joey, but once I get rid of Jinzo…" He let it hang. Joey said nothing, he just held up two fingers. "I'm sorry, but the sixties are gone."

"This has nothing to do with the sixties. There are two cards I need. Then, I win. And it's my turn." He drew. "I activate Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two cards." He closed his eyes. _Come on deck. Show me some love._ He drew two cards. He looked at them. And his face split into a huge grin. "First, I'll activate a magic card called Scouting Party. This lets me add one card from my deck to my hand. Now I'll activate another magic card. Feast in the Knight's Hall! This let's me summon two warrior monsters from my hand. I choose Gearfried, the Iron Knight and Axe Raider!" (1800/1600) (1700/1150) "Now, for the final card. I sacrifice Jinzo."

"WHAT?" shouted Bakura, Mai, and Latulla at the same time.

"And Gearfried, and Axe Raider." Bakura and Mai's eyes widened. "So that I can summon Obelisk, the Tormentor!" The massive blue hulk of an Egyptian God clashed its massive fists together. (4000/4000) Joey gasped.

"Mai, what's wrong with him?" asked Latulla, worriedly.

"Not everyone can control the Egyptian Gods. I found it out the hard way. Joey's mind is under attack from Obelisk the Tormentor. We'll just have to hope. His winning probably depends on being able to control Obelisk." Her face was hard. Latulla turned back to where Joey was kneeling and clutching at his head. _You can do it, Joey. Come on._ Then he shook his head and stood up. Mai and Latulla released the breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding.

"All right. Now I offer Kanan and Battle Warrior to Obelisk to activate his special ability!"

"And what's that?" squeaked Bakura.

"It destroys all your monsters and deals you 4000 damage. Since you don't have 4000 life points to lose, I win." Obelisk roared and swung his mighty fist, obliterating all of Bakura's monsters. (B: 0) The god's next roar was of divine triumph.


	8. Of Bugs and Angels

u-g-o isn't mine.

"So how many chips do you have, Mai?" asked Joey. She held up four fingers. Latulla whistled.

"Already?" Mai laughed.

"She's a really good duelist," said Joey. "I guess I should have guessed." He sighed. Then, someone laughed behind them. All three of them whirled.

There was a boy standing behind them. He had blue hair and green clothes. His shirt had a bug on it and the bridge of his round glasses had been made to look like a beetle.

"Weevil Underwood?" said Joey.

"I'm here to pay you back for my defeat in Battle City," Weevil said. Joey groaned.

"But I just dueled."

"SO WHAT?" Weevil shouted.

"So why don't I duel for you?" asked Latulla. She was suddenly the center of attention. She gave Weevil a hard look. "It's pathetic to see someone who's self esteem is so low that he plays with bugs," she mused. He growled. "Oh, frightening." She activated her duel disk. "I'll squash you."

"Wrong," Weevil replied. He activated his duel disk. "You're bug bait." (W: 8000) (L: 8000) "I'll start. I summon one monster in defense mode. Then I activate Insect Barrier!"

"Uh-oh," said Joey.

"What is that?" asked Latulla.

"It's a card he used on me. It stops all insects from attacking him." Latulla blinked.

"I don't have any insects in my deck."

"Just go," snarled Weevil.

"Fine. I summon Rogue Doll in attack mode!" (1600/1000) "Rogue Doll, attack his facedown monster!" Rogue Doll lifted its staff over its head, and an orb of light shot from its tip. The face down card exploded, and a swarm of insects engulfed Rogue Doll. Mai and Joey leapt back in surprise.

"What was that?" shouted Mai. Weevil cackled.

"That was Swarm of Scarabs. When it's destroyed, it destroys the monster that destroyed it." He grinned. Latulla glared at him.

"I place one card facedown. That ends my turn." Weevil's grin broadened.

"I'll summon another monster facedown, and I'll place a card facedown."

"My move," said Latulla. "I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode!" (1550/1400) "ATTACK!" This time, the face down monster was a caterpillar. Weevil laughed out loud.

"You just destroyed Parasite Cattarpillar!"

"And what does that do?" asked Joey.

"It forces her monster into a cocoon! In five turns, the cocoon will break open and she'll have Poison Butterfly on her side of the field. It's a strong monster, but it costs her 500 life points at the end of each of her turns." Latulla recoiled. "Plus, it's an insect, so it can't get through my Insect Barrier." Then he started to giggle. All thought emptied from Latulla's mind, except this one: _I _really_ need to crush this guy. He's getting on my nerves._

"My turn. I summon Skull Mark Ladybug in attack mode!" (500/1500)

"NYEHH!" shouted Joey.

"Skull mark? That's not good," said Mai.

"My thoughts exactly," replied Latulla. Weevil grinned.

"Don't worry, Skull Mark Ladybug's effect only applies to me. Now you can worry, because I'm activating Insect Imitation!"

"And that does something?" asked Joey. Mai knocked him on the head.

"OF COURSE, WHEELER!" Weevil shouted. "It lets me sacrifice a monster on the field to summon an insect from my deck. So I sacrifice Skull Mark Lady Bug, so that I can summon Insect Princess!" (1900/1200) "And since it was sent to the graveyard, Skull Mark Ladybug's effect activates, increasing my life point count by 1000!" He laughed again. (W: 9000)

"My move. I summon Hysteric Fairy in attack mode!" shouted Latulla. (1800/500) "And now I'll activate its special effect. I can gain 500 life points by sacrificing a monster." She grinned. "Such as this obnoxious cocoon."

"NO!" Weevil shrieked. His grin evaporated.

"Yes." The cocoon vaporized. (L: 8500) Weevil snarled in his frustration.

"Fine! You just triggered my trap! DNA SURGERY!" Latulla yawned very obviously. "CUT THAT OUT! You won't be yawning for long! DNA Surgery lets me turn every monster on the field into a bug." Latulla's eyes bugged out.

"WHAT?"

"And, since your monsters are on the field, they're bugs too. WHICH MEANS THEY CAN'T ATTACK ME!" He laughed. "I believe it's my turn."

"I knew it," said Joey. "With me he used Parasect Paraside, but it's the same effect."

"If it was me dueling, I could whip out Harpie's Feather Duster and blow that trap away," said Mai. "But I think she can do this." Then, Mai's face lit up. "After all, didn't you say that she has an Egyptian God Card?" Joey's face lit up and he sniggered.

"INSECT PRINCESS! ATTACK HER HYSTERIC FAIRY!" (L: 8400) "This activates Insect Princess' special effect. Whenever it destroys a bug, it gets an extra 500 attack points!" (2400/1200)

Latulla drew. It was Slifer the Sky Dragon.

_Now will you use me?_ It seemed to ask. She grinned.

"Sure," she murmured. _I'll have to play my cards just right. Otherwise, it won't have any effect._ "I summon one monster in defense mode. Next, I play two cards face down and end my turn."

"That's all?" sang Weevil. "INSECT PRINCESS! ATTACK HER FACEDOWN MONSTER!" The facedown monster was a squirrel. "WHAT IS THAT?"

"Nimble Momonga! When it's destroyed, two things happen. I gain 1000 life points and I get to summon two more from my deck." (L: 9400)

"But since it was an insect, Insect Princess gets 500 attack points!" (2900/1200)

"My move. I'll place one last card facedown. Now, I activate the magic card Monster Reborn! This brings back my Nimble Momonga which you destroyed." She took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ "Now I sacrifice my three monsters to summon SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!" The tiny picture on the card couldn't have possibly prepared her for the size of the dragon. Mai and Joey, several feet back, leapt out of the way as a giant red tail lashed into being. Slifer roared. (1000/1000)

"NO! Latulla, Slifer's attack and defense are based on the number of cards in your hand and you only have one!" shouted Mai. Weevil cackled.

"Nice try. My move!"

"Not just yet," said Latulla. "I activate Card of Sanctity!"

"Uh-oh," said Weevil, a worried look appearing on his face.

"This means we each draw cards until we have six in our hands." Slifer roared again. (6000/6000) "Now I activate my facedown Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards." (8000/8000) "Now I activate my two remaining facedown cards, which are both the same card: Jar of Greed! Each of them allows me to draw one card, so together they allow me to draw two cards!" (10000/10000) "I think you know what happens now. SLIFER, ATTACK!" Weevils face lit up.

"But Slifer is a bug, and-"

"Nice try, Weevil Underpants," said Joey. "But the God Cards can't be affected by traps, so Slifer's not a bug." Insect Princess was obliterated. (W: 1900) Weevil shrieked in pain.

"UNCLE!" he shouted. Latulla looked up in amazement. Weevil's hand was facedown on his deck.

"He gave up?" said Joey incredulously. (W: 0)


End file.
